Yikes
by Nodel
Summary: Un príncipe despreocupado, un guardaespaldas desafortunado y… un chihuahua?
1. Chapter 1

Escribí esta historia hace meses pero se me había olvidado por completo ya ahora por motivos… externos me acorde de ella así que aquí esta.

Resumen:  
Un príncipe despreocupado, un guardaespaldas desafortunado y… un chihuahua??

**Yikes**

Yacía recostado sobre el húmedo césped. La única luz que lo iluminaba era la que daban las estrellas y aquella redonda luna llena. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de mirar el cielo por tanto tiempo y no recordaba haber sentido la brisa tan cerca de su rostro. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado por unos pocos árboles y mucho césped. Jamás había estado tan solo. Respiraba con tranquilidad y comenzó a adormecerse. ¿Quién imaginaría que el príncipe heredero pasaría así una noche?

Harry miraba a Draco con admiración. ¿Cómo podía dormir así en un momento como ese? ¿Acaso no entendía que su reino, su trono y su vida estaban en peligro? Harry sentía pánico al pensar que aquel despreocupado adolescente era el futuro rey y, peor aun, que él era la única escolta que tenía para protegerlo. En un intento por calmarse a sí mismo, decidió pensar que Draco confiaba en él y que esa era la razón por la que estaba tan sereno.

Pronto Draco comenzó a roncar como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su amorosa madre. Harry tenía horas sintiendo una fuerte presión en su vejiga, pero su deber no le había permitido ir a calmar su necesidad. Ver a Draco dormir con tanta tranquilidad fue lo que lo convenció de alejarse por unos instantes. Corrió hacia unos arbustos.

De la oscuridad surgieron tres hombres uniformados que se miraron con sorpresa al encontrar al príncipe totalmente solo. Lo rodearon, le cubrieron la boca y lo sujetaron, pero el príncipe no despertó.  
– Debe estar hechizado – dijo uno.  
– ¿Será una trampa? – preguntó temeroso otro.  
El tercero, que era el más corpulento, cargó a Draco como un costal. Aun así el príncipe no despertó.

Harry regresó sintiéndose aliviado, pero su calma se esfumó al ver el césped aplastado donde minutos antes yacía Draco. Corrió aterrorizado de un lado a otro, hasta que vio unas huellas que lo llevaron a un camino en el que había marcas recientes de las ruedas de una carreta. Cayó desmayado ante la idea de que habían secuestrado al príncipe.

Horas, muchas y largas horas después, Draco despertó. Se estiró con fuerza y luego miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una celda iluminada por antorchas. El aire se sentía húmedo y encerrado. Las paredes, cubiertas por moho, soltaban un olor a viejo.  
– Ok, la alcoba real ha bajado de calidad. –  
Caminó despreocupadamente hacia la puerta y miró hacia fuera a través de los barrotes. – En cualquier momento mi poderoso mago guardaespaldas aparecerá como un haz de luz, volará la puerta en mil pedazos y me rescatará de esta pocilga deplorable. –  
Draco miró nuevamente el exterior de su prisión imaginando aquella escena de valor y fuerza.  
– Mejor salgo yo solo, o pasaré toda mi juventud en este lugar. –

De su bota sacó una pequeña varita, apuntó hacia la cerradura y la puerta se abrió con suavidad. Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una desgastada puerta de madera que abrió con lentitud y se escabulló por otro corredor oscuro. Fue entonces que sonó una trompeta de alarma y Draco cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en su propio castillo.

Escuchó correr a los hombres armados que una vez lo habían protegido.  
– ¡Suelten a los perros! – Un grito a la distancia anunció la gravedad de la situación.  
Draco sabía que no habían soltado a los pequeños chihuahueños que meneaban la cola o que se escondían con solo escuchar a alguien gritar "los perros", sino a las feroces bestias que su tío Snape se había dedicado a criar una vez que su padre Lucius había fallecido misteriosamente.

Pero ningún guardia se dirigía hacia las celdas olvidadas, todos corrían hacia el exterior del castillo.  
– ¿Todavía están atacando el castillo?–  
Esa había sido la causa por la que lo habían mandado fuera con Harry.  
– ¿Quién decidió que él fuera mi único guardaespaldas? –  
Ahora que lo pensaba, todo estaba muy claro.  
– Mi tío mató a mi padre y trató de asesinarme para quedarse con el trono. –  
Draco levantó su varita y juró cobrar venganza.

Recorrió los pasillos más alejados y solitarios, y luego usó un pasadizo secreto que lo llevó hasta la habitación de su tío. Sacó la varita y blandiéndola como una espada entró de un salto a la habitación… y se encontró rodeado por su tío y unos quince guardias armados.

– ¿Draco? Creí que estabas muerto. – Snape corrió con los brazos abiertos en dirección a su sobrino.  
– Deja de fingir, ahora conozco la verdad. – Draco mantenía su varita apuntada hacia Snape mientras los guardias lo rodeaban.  
– ¿Pero de que hablas? – Snape hizo una mueca de molestia pero no fue suficiente para intimidar a Draco.  
– Ya veo las cosas con claridad. Mataste a mi padre y ahora quieres matarme a mí para quedarte con el trono. –  
Sorprendido, Snape se burló. – Eso es un tanto trillado ¿no crees? Digo, además de que eso pasó en películas como "Ella está encantada" y "Narnia 2", déjame recordarte que tú nombraste como tu sucesor al Máximo General. –

Desconcertado, Draco bajó su varita. – Tienes razón, él debe de ser el traidor. – Meditó unos instantes. – ¿Pero para que querría un chihuahua el trono? –  
Lo mandó llamar para interrogarlo.

El gran traidor, de 18 cm. de alto y 2.6 kg. de peso, entró sujetado por dos fornidos guardias. Estaba amordazado y encadenado. Draco levantó una ceja.  
– Opuso resistencia, señor. – Los guardias lo pusieron delante del príncipe.

– Por ese carácter pensé que sería un buen sucesor. – Draco dio una señal para que se alejaran.  
– Cerberos, amigo mío ¿fuiste capas de traicionarme? – Draco lo miraba inquisitoriamente.  
– ¡SI! – un gritó salio del pequeño hocico de aquella criatura de grandes ojos. – Tú no quieres ser rey. –  
Draco asintió con la cabeza. – Tus argumentos son fuertes, pero tus actos siguen siendo una traición. –

Snape lo interrumpió, diciendo en un tono un tanto irónico. – ¿No cree, majestad, que era sospechoso un perro que habla? –  
Draco tocó su barbilla en actitud reflexiva. – Mmm, no lo había pensado, es más, no me había dado cuenta de que realmente hablaba… ¿Todos los humanos lo hacen? –  
Snape miró a su sobrino unos segundos. – No, mi Lord. Existen algunos humanos llamados mudos. –  
– Genial, llena el Parlamento de esos seres. – Satisfecho Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– ¿No olvida algo, Señor? – Dijo Snape mientras señalaba al perro.  
– Claro, échenlo al río. – Hizo una señal y los guardias lo sujetaron nuevamente.  
– ¿Le molestaría, Señor, si primero averiguo quien es el mago disfrazado de perro? – Snape lo miraba tratando de mantener la calma.  
– ¿Un mago?… Claro, eso explica que pueda hablar. Has lo que quieras, y luego échalo al rió. – Salió de la habitación y unos minutos después regresó. – ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry? –

Fuera del castillo la rebelión ya había sido controlada. Aparentemente, el chihuahua había controlado la mente de varios guardias haciéndolos revelarse.

Varias horas después apareció Harry en la puerta del castillo. Estaba cubierto de fango, con cortadas en todo el cuerpo y una que otra marca en la piel.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Draco miró con sorpresa a Harry, quien al ver sano y salvo a su príncipe no pudo más que tirarse sobre sus brazos y llorar aliviado. De nuevo era de noche.

– Lo que me pasó… –


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta lo que le pasó a Harry

Aquí esta lo que le pasó a Harry. Este capítulo no lo he revisado con tanto cuidado como el anterior, pero como no sé cuando vaya a poder hacerlo y no quiero dejarlos esperando aquí esta.

Harry despertó unos minutos más tarde. Estaba tirado en el césped húmedo y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas. En ese silencio esperaba que todo hubiera sudo un sueño. Se levantó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor, Draco no estaba y definitivamente el ataque al castillo no había sido un sueño. Apesadumbrado por la idea de haber perdido al futuro rey, trató de ponerse en camino al castillo, necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Recordaba el momento en el que el Máximo General le había dado la orden de ser el escolta de Draco, ese honor era inmenso a comparación con el cargo que el desempeñaba en el castillo. Un simple aprendiz de mago cuya único punto a su favor es ser uno de los amigos más íntimos del príncipe.

En su mente se apilaban los recuerdos de su infancia lejana – _cuando jugaban en las afueras del bosque y Draco lo empujaba para hacerlo caer en el lodo_ – en ese momento tropezó y comenzó a rodar colina abajo hasta que se detuvo en un charco lodoso. Se levantó empapado y cubierto por el lodo. Seguramente, imaginaba, Draco esta aterrado en un rincón oscuro, esperándome. El confía en que yo, su mejor amigo, llegará para salvarlo. Harry sentía que cargaba sobre sus hombros la confianza y el amor de su príncipe, por que seguramente Draco pidió al Máximo General que le diera la tarea de protegerlo a nadie más que a él.

La brisa chocaba contra sus ropas mojadas y lo helaban hasta los huesos. Al fin decidió que no podía regresar al castillo a pedir ayuda. No había tiempo que perder, el debía rescatar al príncipe aunque muriera en el proceso.

Buscó el camino que había sido recorrido por la carreta que seguramente se había llevado a Draco a rastras, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, resistiéndose al secuestro. Encontró un rastro terroso y comenzó a seguirlo. Luego de unas horas se sentía cansado y hambriento, el rastro parecía no tener fin y el camino no llegaba a ningún lado. Fuera del camino, unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque, yacía un arbusto cubierto de frescas bayas rojas. Corrió hacia ellas tomó una y se la llevó a la boca. Su dulce sabor inundó su paladar con una fuerza que nunca antes había experimentado. Comió todas las bayas que pudo hasta que el hambre cesó. Decidió continuar su camino pero no había avanzado mucho cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y los colores y los sonidos comenzaron a tomar fuerza. Harry sentía su cuerpo ligero, cada paso que daba lo elevaba más y más sobre el camino de tierra. Escuchó el canto de un ave nocturna y aseguró que era Draco llamándolo. Aceleró el paso y sintió como algo le sujetaba el pie lanzándolo contra un árbol. Se sujeto con fuerza y sintió como algo salía de su boca quemándolo por dentro. La sustancia tenía un color rojizo y era espeso, lo dejó salir todo dentro de un hueco del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Una ardilla enfurecida salió del hueco, bañada en aquella asquerosa sustancia roja. Dio un chillido agudo y de entre los árboles aparecieron miles de otras ardillas. En cuanto Harry las vio supo que nada bueno podía salir de ese llamado. Comenzó a correr pero se sentía pesado y en cámara lenta.

LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA CONTENÍA MUCHA VIOLENCIA Y TUVO QUE SER EDITADA.

Mientras Harry trataba de salir de aquella pila de excremento el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el paisaje. Al fin había llegado a una pequeña comunidad. Era en aquel lugar donde las marcas de carreta terminaban, justo delante de un granero. – Draco debe de estar ahí. – Harry se escabullía tan silenciosamente como podía en dirección al granero. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, miró el interior. Había una figura humanoide en el fondo. – ¿Draco? – Harry dio un paso hacia adentro y sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cuando comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia sintió un golpe en la cara. Estaba amarrado. – Habla maldito ladrón. – Una voz dio la orden mientras otra persona lo golpeaba de nuevo. Harry sacudió su cabeza y vio como otro puño se acercaba a su cara, cerró los ojos y la mano golpeó contra algo a pocos centímetros de su cara. – ¿Ladrón? –

– Tú sabes lo que hiciste, ahora, dinos donde esta la cosecha. – El sujeto trató de golpearlo nuevamente pero no pudo tocarlo.

Harry vio como cinco hombres se reunieron a unos metros de él y comenzaron a susurrar. – Brujo. – fue la única palabra que entendió y no era una buena palabra.

Con muchas dificultades logró soltarse de la silla donde estaba sujetado. Salió corriendo por la puerta principal y los cinco hombres salieron detrás de él, armados con trinches y palas.

Gritaban – ¡Brujo! – mientras trataban de golpearlo. De pronto eran quince o más los hombres que lo perseguían. Las mujeres gritaban y se escondían dentro de sus chozas.

Harry no tardó en comprender que la comunidad entera estaba detrás de él. Vio una cueva no muy lejos y esperó que no lo siguieran hasta ahí. Entró a toda velocidad y chocó contra una gran piedra, trató de levantarse pero resbalo por un agujero casi vertical y cayó varios metros.

Escuchó como en la parte superior de la cueva corrían los hombres de la aldea. Se incorporó con dificultad y cojeando decidió buscar otra salida. Caminó por horas, la oscuridad lo rodeaba y la única luz que lo alumbraba era la de su varita.

Cansado se dejo caer al suelo, estaba agotado, miró el largo túnel que tendía enfrente, nada le aseguraba que hubiera una salida, pero tampoco podía regresar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y un río de lágrimas recorrió sus mejillas. De pronto escuchó una voz, pero el sonido no venía del exterior. – Harry, ayúdame, yo creo en ti. – La voz de Draco retumbaba en su cabeza.

– ¡Lo haré! – Harry volvió a incorporarse y continuó caminando, a lo lejos vio como una pálida luz tomaba más fuerza. Cuando salió vio el atardecer como la cosa más hermosa de su vida. Desde donde estaba podía ver el castillo, la batalla había cesado finalmente.

Una sensación de paz lo fue llenando lentamente, de alguna manera sentía que Draco estaba bien. Decidió tomar el camino de regreso. Colocó su mano en un árbol mientras veía la larga bajada que tenía que recorrer. Sintió como aplastó algo suave y peludo. Giró lentamente la cabeza y lo que vio lo hizo estremecerse.

La ardilla lo miraba con unos ojos rojos que parecían llamas del infierno, dio un chillido y nuevamente aparecieron miles de ardillas por todos lados.

Harry fue perseguido por la colina, le aventaban semillas y ramas. Harry se tropezó y comenzó a rodar rápidamente colina abajo. Sus ropas se desgarraron y todo él termino raspado, pequeñas llagas sangraban desde su cara hasta los pies.

Cayó dentro del río de aguas turbulentas y bajó a toda velocidad. Logró alcanzar la orilla a pocos metros del castillo. Salió arrastrándose por el suelo, se puso en pie. Tenía sanguijuelas pegadas por todos lados. Haciendo uso de su varita logró quitárselas pero los pequeños puntos no dejaban de sangrar.

Al fin llegó al castillo, cuando entro vio a su príncipe, camino hasta él y se dejo caer sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

– Sabes un "estoy bien" habría sido suficiente. – La voz de Draco retumbó en la cabeza de Harry pero el solo entendió "Me alegra que estés bien, para mi solo eso es suficiente."

De nuevo era de noche.

Espero les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar un review con sus comentarios, buenos, malos o peores todos sirven. Y cualquier error que encuentren háganmelo saber.


End file.
